Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl
by shika hiiragizawa
Summary: "You know why, Wise Girl. And you still came willingly into my room?" Percabeth lemony goodness, one-shot. Before The Lost Hero.


**Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl**

**shika hiiragizawa**

**shika: Hey guys! I decided to edit things for a bit. Mostly a few grammatical errors and a little bit more description. I hope it's alright :)**

**O.O**

Annabeth is the most beautiful girl in the world. Beautiful isn't exactly the right word to describe her… I mean, I've been with her for about five years, give or take, and I still can't get enough of her. Of her long blonde hair that smelled like lemon soap, especially when we're on a date, and we're not just meeting because some stupid monster brought us together. Not that I mind being with Annabeth because of these monsters, but I don't exactly thank them for appearing almost every day. I would love even just_one_ day of peace and quiet. Well, maybe the moments I spend with Annabeth after killing them are more than the peace and quiet I'm looking for. So I kind of speed up the killing when I miss her, which is almost _all_ the time.

We've only been going out for a month, and she's… amazing. I really can't find the perfect word to describe her, or our relationship. I can't even put to words how I feel, and I'm thankful that Annabeth is the daughter of the goddess of wisdom, because she knows what to do what my vocabulary likens that of a Minotaur that I can only grunt.

Which is exactly what is happening right now, because she's standing in my room, and we're the only people at home because Mom and my stepdad, Mr. Blofis, are on vacation. I can't think of anything else to say. I know I invited her here, knowing the consequences… but really having her here, _for real_, well… I think the Minotaur is far more intelligent than I am because I can't even think of anything but her. I can't string a coherent sentence together just by looking at her. Her lips were shaped in a small o… and did she just put some lip gloss? Her shallow breathing made me nervous because I knew she was as anxious as I am.

"Hi, Percy."

As always, Annabeth is the first to exercise her brain cells.

"H—hi," I stuttered like a complete maniac. I invited her here, right? I should be the one leading, and she's totally doing it!

"So…" she began twirling her hair absent-mindedly with her finger, and I knew I wasn't the only one having problems with thinking straight."Why did you invite me here?"

I grinned. "You know why, Wise Girl. And you still came willingly into my room?"

Annabeth blushed and looked down, and I swear to all gods, my heart dropped to the pits of Tartarus. She just looked so innocent and so… I barely even had time to register that I was actually moving towards her.

"Are you sure?" I asked, trying to make my voice steady. Luckily, I managed it even if my heart was fluttering in my chest, and my stomach was tying into knots as she stood, silent as a mouse, looking at the floor. The tension was unbearable. Battling a drakon was way easier than trying to put up with all these feelings. And trust me, if you think dragons are unbeatable, well, drakons are ten times more difficult. And if drakons were ten times more unbeatable, this is hundreds, no, thousands… well, you get the picture. Finally, she met my gaze and wrapped her arms around me, silencing my surprised yelp with a kiss.

So I guess it's a yes.

She wrapped her arms around my neck as our mouths sought each other, like we hadn't done it in years. Yes, we do it almost all the time when we're together, and I still can't get enough of how sweet Annabeth's lips taste. Or how good she sucks my bottom lip. Or how she moans – sweet, silent whimpers - that send chills down my spine as she tries to mould her body into mine. We were so close that I know she can feel my erection growing. And true enough, I feel her lips break into a triumphant smile as we kiss, and she groaned a little bit harder as she rubbed her body against mine. _Oh gods!_ The feeling was so raw that I moaned into the kiss and responded with a moan, telling me she liked it. I swear I'm gonna combust even before we even do anything.

I led her into my bed as we kissed harder, our tongues fighting for dominance. I was now on top of her as our lips parted, gasping for air. Her gray eyes bore into mine, and even before she said anything, I knew what she wanted. What I needed. I rubbed my erection against her again. She closed her eyes and moaned loudly, mimicking my actions. One hand left my neck only to find my fingers and lead me to her… _oh dear gods_, she is so soft.

She purred as I cupped her breasts, feeling her softness beneath the thin fabric. My erection hardened almost painfully inside my jeans as I touched her. She wasn't even fully naked yet, and I couldn't take it. She sighed gratefully as I touched her, and her hand wound its way back to my neck, travelling to my back as I teased her breasts through her clothing.

She lifted her body off the bed as I took her shirt off and stared at her breasts which were only covered by her bra. My lips sought its way to her neck, and I felt her body arch as I made my way to her breasts, unclasping her black bra. My lips sucked her left breast. She was shuddering in my arms as I attacked her right breast, her breathing ragged. The sounds she made were music to my ears, and so I took my time in kissing and licking her breasts, repeating whatever I did when she moaned louder or tugged at my hair.

I didn't know how long we spent kissing and fondling each other, and frankly, I wouldn't mind doing it for days. But of course, Annabeth had other plans. After a particularly long, lingering kiss, she cupped my cheeks and angled my face directly in front of her. We were nose to nose. I looked into her gray eyes and saw unconcealed want and lust. I nearly came just by looking at her. Her fingers tugged at my shirt, and I lifted my arms as she pulled it off, her eyes gazing at my bare chest. Her soft fingers wove through my muscles, every single nerve turning to fire as she explored my body. I kissed her again.

"Please, Percy," she whimpered in our kiss, "I can't take it anymore."

My breath caught in my throat at her boldness. I broke the kiss and looked into her eyes, and she nodded, knowing the question in my eyes. _Oh gods._ Annabeth wanted me. And I wanted her more than anything in the world. I hooked my fingers into her pants and took them off, leaving her with a pair of black panties. I gulped, nearly melting as I saw her nearly naked body. She looked so hot.

My fingers traced her opening and her fingernails dug into my back. I was barely even aware of my Achilles spot, and I frankly wouldn't mind it if she touched it, because her moans were pretty much dulling all my battle instincts. I took off her panties slowly and gazed at her. _My_ Annabeth. I couldn't even tell her how beautiful she looked right now that even Aphrodite could have died of jealousy. And you know gods_ cannot_ die. I never even tried to hide the lust in my eyes as our gazes met, her expression turning from worry to want. Why worry? Her body was more beautiful than anything. I wanted to bury myself her right here and now.

"Ah!" I nearly yelled when her hand stroked my erection. She totally took me by surprise. My hips bucked to her fingers as she worked her way through my jeans. She knew that it was not enough, because I could hear my zipper opening and I hastily pulled both my jeans and my boxers off. She drank me in, and I can't help but feel relieved because the lust in her eyes increased. Now I know why she worried. I would die if she didn't want me, too.

"Are you sure?" I asked again. She nodded, wrapping her arms around me again.

"It's gonna hurt, so tell me, okay?" she nodded again, not hiding the impatience in her eyes. I laughed, kissing her as I teased her entrance with my erection. Her grip on me tightened as I entered her as slowly as I could. I could hear her whimper in pain, but it was drowned by the pleasure of being inside her. She completely covered me tightly in her softness and wetness and warmth that I couldn't stifle my own yells. I was barely aware that my hips were moving on their own accord, and soon enough, Annabeth met my thrusts joyously, crying out my name.

I went deeper and harder, totally letting go of everything but Annabeth. I just looked into her eyes, which mirrored my expression, as I released all my energy into moving inside her, wanting to give her the same pleasure I felt. I made love to her, sweat and heat mixing with the scent of our love-making. The pleasure inside me increased a hundredfold. Or maybe more. I wasn't sure, but it was more than I had ever felt before. When I felt her walls tightening, I knew I was coming as well. I locked eyes with her as we both shuddered into a mind-shattering orgasm, screaming each other's names into the night.

"I'm impressed, Seaweed Brain," she whispered into my chest minutes later as we calmed down from our previous exertion. "But I thought you would last longer?"

She was on top of me, grinning as she rubbed herself onto my growing erection. It was going to be a long night.

**O.O**

**shika: Want a part two?**


End file.
